What's Left of This So Called Earth
by OnnieBear
Summary: What happens when an infection takes out the enitre East cost? Rated M for later Chapters. Might have OC's in it, but I doubt it. Started on Chapter 4, it's going to be a long one. Edit: I'm done with Chapter 4 have three pages typed and saved.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Keep a look out for smokers and hunters Zoey. You know how bad they go after you." The old man said then lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Yeah…" Zoey fiercely responded. Then she perked up after reloading her double pistols. She had heard crying…It brought back a very bad memory...

"_I let her live with you for a semester Wade. A semester and she's already dropping out." Zoey's mother looked disappointed and angry at the same time._

"_Hey! I work alright. Some of us can't lie around the house all day." Zoey's father stated._

"'_House'. Wade, you rent an apartment." She said correcting him._

"_Oh, that's right, Carolyn. You and Kevin live in MY house." _

"_Oh yeah…Now it's all coming back to me.." Zoey said as she rested the side of her face on her right hand. She sighed._

"_Is this funny Zoey? Do you know how expensive college is?"_

"_I had a scholarship Mom."_

"_Regardless, we sent you to Aldrich to learn how to make films." Her mother stated._

"_Uh huh…" Zoey began to zone out; she didn't want to hear her mother's lecture._

" _Not watch them in your father's apartment all day. Zombies and vampires and…it's trash honey."_

"_Maybe it's research Mom. If you believe the papers, anyway." Zoey claimed. _

"_Ugh. THAT. It's a flu."_

"_Well film degree was a gamble. We knew that goin' in. Now she can join the force like her old man." Wade said happily smiling._

"_Wade, stop." Carolyn said._

"_Right here guys…" Zoey muttered but they didn't listen._

"_You should see her on the gun range. Knows how to hold herself in a fight, too."_

"_My daughter is not getting shot at by cokeheads just to keep the family business alive!" Carolyn yelled._

"_..Still right here..." Zoey said again._

"_You just need to apply-"Her mother started then soon a man came into the room. He had brown hair, his skin so pale like he was cement. He wore a dark grey shirt with black pants, and had blood dripping from his mouth._

"_-self." Carolyn finished, but then continued again._

"_Wade. Wade, there's a crazy homeless man in your living room." She stuttered and began to freak out, clinging onto her daughter._

"_Stay away from him Carolyn. He's got that…that flu." He stated, and continued._

"_Hey. Pal, you've gotta go."_

"_Raaaah!" The man yelled._

"_Jesus! Wade! DO SOMETHING!" Carolyn screamed._

"_Mom, get back! Mom come on!" Zoey screamed at her mother._

"_Alright that's it. Last chance pal!" He yelled, but it didn't seem to affect the man._

"_You hear me? I am counting to three!"_

"_One!"_

"_Two!" But it was too late when he got to three. The man had already lunged at Carolyn and bit her cheek. Wade shot the zombie and it's brains splattered all over the floor his body following it._

"_Mom!" Zoey cried out holding a knife amongst all this._

"_Zoey. Call 911." Wade said quietly holding Carolyn. She kept making weird noises._

"_ .Hck." was all Carolyn would say._

"_Lyn? Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Zoey! Call 911!" Wade began screaming._

"_Hkkk. Hkkkkk."_

"_Everything's okay baby." Wade murmured to Carolyn._

"_Hkkk."_

"_Oh God Oh God Oh God.." Zoey kepy muttering to herself freaking out. She begun rushing to the house phone._

"_Everything's ok…"_

"_Hkk."_

"_Just hang in there sweetie." Zoey began desperately dialing 911 but no one answered._

"_Hkk."_

"_I'm right here."_

"_It's busy!" Zoey cried._

"_Keep trying!" Wade desperately called out._

"_Hk."_

"_I'm right here Lynnie. Just be okay."_

"_SS!" Carolyn clawed Wade in the face, and lunged at him._

"_AAARRGH!" Wade shrieked._

"_DAD!" Zoey screamed, as she seen her mother bit her father._

"_Help!" _

"_Help me!" Wade kept crying. Zoey stood their paralyzed then the zombie- Carolyn looked at Zoey, getting off Wade. She looked back at Zoey.  
>"Mom?"<em>

"_Please. Please don't do this..Don't.." Zoey stuttered out._

"_RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_BANG!_

_Wade shot Carolyn right in the back of the head before she could lunge at Zoey._

"_Lynnie…" Wade started, but Zoey interrupted._

"_Dad, you're going into shock. Hold on I need to stop the bleeding. I'll go get the first aid kit and-"_

"_Nn! Remember those zombie movies I used to sneak you into when you were a kid, Zoey? Heh. I remember how mad mom got when she found out. You remember the part in all of 'em when they had to shoot the one guy before he turned?"_

"_Heh," Zoey started crying and sniffled. "We always made fun of that part."_

_Silence…_

"_I love you, Zoey." He uttered. Zoey took the pistols and sobbed even more harder._

"_I love you, Dad." _

_BLAM!_

"I'll take Zoey with me. Francis, you and Louis be a look out." Bill responded. Francis made a groin. He had a beard a red one and he had a shirt with a black leather vest along with pants of course. He had tattoos all over his skin and arms.

"Oh c'mon' Francis. We just have to look out while they go take care of whoever is…in there..." Louis said. Louis was wearing what usually a casual business man would wear. A clean fresh white shirt, with a red tie, and black pants. He is fairly dark skinned.

"Ughhh I hate this." Francis responded.

"You hate everything asshole." Bill said then left with Zoey into the building of the crying "person".

"That old bastard…" Francis muttered.

(BACK TO ZOEY AND BILL!)

Zoey and Bill started to both hear the person crying more and more loudly.

"Hello?" Zoey asked. If it DID happen to be someone, maybe they could help then and try to get to the military with them...

"IS anybody there?" Zoey tried asking again. And then they saw a figure crying wearing a small shirt and some shorts.

"We can he-"Zoey started but Bill elbowed her. Lighting soon crashed and from that light Zoey saw it. It was not human. White hair, red eyes…. Sharp, long, red claws… She was one of the changes in the infection.

"It's a Witch! Lights out!" Bill angrily whispered. Zoey turned off her flashlight and they were going to discuss something quietly…

MEANWHILE…

"Hmm, what do you think of this zombie apocalypse?" Louis curiously asked.

"Well personally buddy I think it's been th-"Francis started but then they heard fast feet running and making very weird noises. Francis started shooting with a double-barrel shotgun.

"Shit…Shit!" Louis cried out and ran into the building where Zoey and Bill were….trying to deal with the Witch.** (A/N: I highly suggest that you play the game to know how EXTREMELY DANGEROUS the Witch can be if you alert her. She can kill you in just a few seconds.)**

"THEY'RE COMING!" Louis screamed. The Witch screamed as Louis had alerted her because of his flashlight on.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Zoey screamed running with Bill and running out the door. Louis soon followed then, ignoring the Witch's screaming, and ran out the door closing it. The witch tried to claw through the door, but only managed to get her arm and hand through the door. Louis started shooting at her arm with the sub-machine gun and eventually he killed her.

"Agh!" Bill groined as he got his waist wrapped my the tongue of a Smoker.**(A/N Again if you haven't played the game, a Smoker is an infected who takes Survivors, by their tongue and tries to infect them with their smoke…hint their name…_)**

Francis shot the Smoker with on hand one the shotgun and as Bill was attacked by two infected by both his sides shot them both and smirked.

"Merry Christmas." Francis said.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Zoey yelled and threw a pipe bomb over Bill, Francis, and Louis and over by the Common Infected. The Common Infected ran towards the red light blinking, and it started beeping, and they started clawing at the piping bomb and soon the pipe bomb exploded and killed all the Common Infected surrounding the area while the others, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill had ducked somewhere else. Soon they saw a helicopter flying over them and Louis ran towards it.

"Help! We're not infected!Help!" Screamed Louis as he got out of the ally they were in and to the street. The helicopter soon went away as if it never heard Louis…which it probably didn't because it was up so high.

"Damn it!" Louis said. But what Louis didn't know was that a Hunter had been sneaking around, stalking him trying to get him alone secretly to hunt, and kill him. **(A/N A Hunter is an infected that growls when it's about to attack. If you get pounced by one by a far distance, it can deal a great amount of damage and if not helped by another Survivor death can come soon for you.)**

The Hunter growled….getting ready to attack, but Louis was too far to hear the warning and jumped to attack Louis. It was 100% accuracy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Louis screamed as the Hunter started ripping him apart and tearing him up. Finally Zoey heard Louis's cries and she punched the Hunter off of him and started shooting him with the pistols and the Hunter's dead body had landed on a car with an alarm. The Survivors all gathered together to get ready to face the horde coming to attack then Louis and Bill heard a growl. The Tank came fast, really fast, that growl they had heard was what the Tank had yelled. **(A/N the Tank was mutated through the Infected and its goal is to take down Survivors and make sure they don't get away. They only use brute force.)**

"Run or shoot…" Louis quietly asked. But Bill kept slowly pacing back along with the rest of the Survivors.

"Run or shoot?" Louis quickly yelled.

"Both!" Bill screamed and they all started shooting the Tank with one eye, and the other eye looking at running ahead.

"Climb that stairway to that roof!" Francis quickly suggested screaming and started to climb it fast so the others could get on and started stepping up the stairwell trying to shoot the Tank to help his friends and get to the roof where he was sure there were weapons, and a health kit, which they needed for Louis. Zoey, Bill, and Louis got on the stairwell quickly while the Common Infected started running towards them and trying to climb up the stairwell but they kept failing.

"Keep going I'll hold them off!" yelled Zoey, letting Bill and Louis past her and shooting some of the Common Infected with the pistols she used. She started running up the stairwell faster to get to the roof in time and almost got there when the Tank had jumped up and grabbed the rail bending it down trying to get Zoey. Zoey lost her pistol and quickly jumped up.

"FRANCIS!" Zoey screamed as she reached out to grab his arm and he caught her by the hand just in time. The Tank had destroyed the stairwell, and it had fallen on itself, thus killing itself WITH the Common Infected.

"I gotcha' sweetheart. C'mon, now get up." Francis said pulling Zoey up to the rooftop of the building. Zoey got on the roof uninjured, but breathing deeply trying to calm herself down, making her adrenaline goes away…

"We made it…WE actually made it!"Louis exclaimed loudly.

"Kid that was just crossing the street." Bill replied then lit a cigarette and started smoking, then he continued saying after he puffed some smoke out," let's not get too excited until were out of the city..." He finished. Zoey looked down on the cement roof.

_Until we get rescued? I barely got out of there alive! _She thought to herself.

"I'm just saying, Zoey. You could possibly be the last woman in this country. Or whatever is left of it anyway." Bill responded and put out his cigarette.

_The last way of life..? _Zoey thought to herself…

"_Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation! I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!"_ They overheard the Helicopter shouting out broadcasts.

"Well then kids. We're going to Mercy Hospital. Better gear up. It's going to be a tough journey." Bill responded and got a health kit and reloaded his silenced machine-gun.

"Well I guess we're all sticking together for now." Bill said and started to speak again.

"We'll see how we get to the hospital by getting off of this roof top by what we see."

"But won't we just be going back the way w-"Louis started to ask but then Francis interrupted.

"We're going the other way dumbass." Francis said.


	2. Chapter 2 New Survivors

Hey Onniebear here! Sorry I haven't been writing lately… A lot has been going on. Also this is probably going to be ZoeyxEllis Love that pairing 3 Also I was literally looking at the wiki the whole time, so that it kind of seems realistic… I haven't read a ZoeyxFrancis yet, but I'm hoping there's some good ones. They're not many EllisxZoey that are good, sorry for being mean…Also I'm going to make them, meet sooner than thought. Got the idea froma fellow fanfic, please tell me if this is your idea, I WILL CREDIT YOU

"_Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation! I repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation!"_ They overheard the Helicopter shouting out broadcasts.

"Well then kids. We're going to Mercy Hospital. Better gear up. It's going to be a tough journey." Bill responded and got a health kit and reloaded his silenced machine-gun.

"Well I guess we're all sticking together for now." Bill said and started to speak again.

"We'll see how we get to the hospital by getting off of this roof top by what we see."

"But won't we just be going back the way w-"Louis started to ask but then Francis interrupted.

"We're going the other way dumbass." Francis said.

Zoey grabbed a med kit, as the one she previously had was gone. She grabbed another pistol, dual weapon pistols now. She had a shotgun on her back of course, but that really didn't matter; she preferred pistols over any weapon. Francis decided to grab an axe, a Shotgun, and a med kit. Well actually, all of them did. Bill took the sub machine gun, Francis, a pump shotgun, Louis a submachine gun, Zoey, her pistols and that pump shotgun.  
>"Are we all ready?" Bill asked.<p>

"I think so. Everyone got their med kits?" Zoey asked.  
>"Of course, who wouldn't?" Louis stated.<p>

"Alright, let's go." Francis muttered and they started moving.

We started walking to the door, Zoey silently opened it. It was either that or shooting the glass roof, which carried many zombies below it. Anyway, Zoey shot the zombies that were on the stairs. She grabbed her double pistols and started shooting. Then continued onto what appeared to be a kitchen. More zombies. More shooting. Eventually they got what was the street. They started walking until A charger got to Zoey.  
>"What t-GET IT OFF!" She was screaming, but since the special infected had gotten smart, a smoker got to Francis, Louis was attacked by a Hunter and Bill a Jockey.<br>"HELP!" She screamed but felt like it wouldn't help her now. This was how she was going to die.  
>"Hey I heard gunshots from over here." A southern accent spoke.<br>"Raaaaghh…" The charger screamed. Its over…Zoey kept thinking. Then the charger feel, and so did Zoey.  
>"Smoker!" A deep voice screamed, then shot the Smoker and Hunter.<br>"Get this thing off of me!" Bill screamed.  
>"I got it." A girl said, or what Zoey could make out.<br>"Thank you…It's about time we found survivors!" Francis chuckled.  
>"Well howdy do?" The southern guy asked.<br>"Oh my god! Zoey!" Louis screamed helping Zoey out.  
>"Thanks…I'll be fine..." Zoey said.<p>

"Now how about you get us a real man, Cupcake?" A rich man asked.

"Bite my ass Colonal Sanders."  
>"Wow…." The Southerner said. He looked dreamily at Zoey…It was like love at first sight.<br>"Let's just get to th-"Zoey  
>"Ragh!" The tank roared.<br>"Tank!" Louis yelled. Zoey began to run, As fast as she could, but could barely move. That Charger had gotten her good.  
>"Hey girlie, we got to get up and move!" The Southerner said.<br>"I can't, that charger or whatever it is got me… My legs hurt too much…" Zoey claimed. Soon the man took her, and picked her up over his back. He started running towards the saferoom, while the others tried fighting off the tank.  
>"Throw a Molotov, someone!" Louis cried out, trying to clear the path for Ellis (the southerner) carrying his helpless friend over his shoulder. Nick ended up finding a molly( Molotov) at the Tank and they all started shooting it. Eventually they all killed the tank and made it to the safe room.<p>

"Finally, we're out of the hell hole!" Nick yelled.

"That was just walking up the street to the Subway station. You're lucky that you didn't start off a car alarm." Bill stated, than took Zoey from Ellis. He laid her down on the sleeping bag next to the med kits and grey tables.

"You reckon she be al'rite?" Ellis asked Rochelle. Rochelle was a young dark-skinned woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She had her hair pulled back. She was wearing a pink shirt with some type of logo. She wore blackish blue pants with boots. She was checking on Zoey, carrying her carefully to the bathroom.

"Why are you taking her to the bathroom?" Francis smirked. He had tattoos all over both of his arms. He had a brown beard, and brown hair. He wore a T-shirt, with a black leather vest. He wore black pants and has gloves on his hands. He also wore boots.

"Francis, Zoey got hurt pretty bad, and pretty much all over her. I'm sure she'd rather have a female check on her wounds rather than a guy." Coach stated; his real name unknown. He was dark-skinned, just like Rochelle, and he wore a yellow and purple polo shirt, which had three initials. He had some fuzz for a beard. He wore black pants with a belt, and wore black shoes.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. He was the same as Coach and Rochelle, fairly dark-skinned; he had brown hair but he was shaved bald. He appeared as if he worked for a business. He wore a nice white shirt partly tucked in, and a red tie. He wore black pants and nice dressy black shoes.

"I mean, that, well ugh.." Coach stated, trying not to seem like a pervert. He just gave up.

"Don't worry 'bout her. Ro will take care of 'er real good!" Ellis happily said. Ellis wore a blue and white cap, on his head. He wore a yellow-beige-ish shirt that had some type of cartoon as the picture logo. It said BULLSHIFTERS, which is where he used to work in Savannah, his hometown in Georgia. He had his overalls ( or hoodie, depends on how you see it however its most likely overalls) tied around his waist. He wore blue pants and wore normal shoes.

"Why so happy Ellis?" Nick asked. Nick wore white expensive pants. He had a light blue shirt under the matching expensive jacket (or torso? xD). On the collar part of the jacket, there was a lipstick mark, and he had a hicky. He had a stubby beard, and his brown hair was slicked back, as if he was really rich, which he is not. He wore what appeared to be expensive leather brown shoes. His ring's symbols were similar to Francis's tattoos.

"Well it's better to have a positive attitude, in all of this." Louis stated.

"There goes Mr. Positive again." Francis groaned.

Meanwhile with Zoey and Rochelle….

Rochelle lightly put Zoey against the wall. She soon took a blanket and spread it out fully on the floor of what appeared to be the bathroom. She shut the door just in case one of the boys happened to look through, knowing Bill would do this, because he cares a lot about Zoey, as if she were his daughter. Maybe she is his daughter… Rochelle thought. Rochelle moved to the sink, hoping the water would work.

It did.

So as she begun washing her hands, she heard Zoey strirring.

"Uggrh.." Zoey moaned, then tried to get up. Rochelle dried her hands off with paper towels.

"Looks like they got you bad. You won't be getting up for awhile, sweetie."

"Ugh…Where…?" Zoey begun, but the sharp pain of the damage the charger had done to her started hitting her.

"Hold on. I'm working on getting cleaned from this nasty shit." Rochelle claimed. Zoey looked like she was in her early twenties; around Ellis's age. She wore he dark brown hair into a ponytail, however she took it out. She wore a red jacket with white lines running down the sides. She wore a white t-shirt under it; Rochelle knew this since it was covering her jacket to her pants. She wore a belt and worn-out blue jeans. She wore black and white sneakers. She had some bruises on her face.

"I'm pretty bad ain't I? What got me…?" Zoey asked.

"A Charger. Or that's what we call them."

"Huh. Never heard of them or seen them. Looks like a new special infected."

"Not to us. They've been in the South where we've come from. Guess it's getting worse as the Green Flu advances." Rochelle claimed.

"All we knew was Hunters, Smokers, Boomers, Tanks, and Witches. Guess they're changing quickly, just like Bill said."

"Oh hun, that's not all of it. There's Spitters, Jockies, and Chargers." Rochelle responded and opened her med kit.

"What are those?" Zoey asked taking off her jacket and lifting up her shirt a little, so Rochelle could tend to her wounds. Normally she wouldn't do this to a complete stranger, but, these strangers happened to save her life. Not only that they weren't complete dicks.

"Well, Jockies are sort of like a little monkey, I guess. They're usually fast and quick. They aren't that hard to find, they're usually laughing like those psychos in the horror movies." Zoey sort of laughed, knowing how it's like, since she was always watching horror movies, instead of going to her classes. Rochelle soon washed the blood away off of Zoey's body amd started putting some ointment on her stomach wounds.

"Turn around please." Rochelle asked and Zoey turned around.

"Thank you. The Jocky stalks behind you, and if you don't pay attention, they'll jump on your head clawing you, and trying to lead you into a trap." Rochelle said speaking again.

"Wow…" Zoey said. Zoey soon groaned in pain as Rochelle put the cold cream on her mid-back. Zoey lifted up her t-shirt where the Charger gripped its hand.

"A Spitter is some grim shit-head. Ellis claims he's Nick's mom, of course it's just a joke." Rochelle laughed.

"I take it Ellis was the one who saved me?"

"Yeah. He never leaves anyone behind. Anyway the Spitter spit their goo usually where we are. They make a weird loud screech. Also that good is basically acid. And when you kill her, her goo surrounds her and her body, but it always goes away after awhile." Rochelle said rubbing more ointment on Zoey's back.

"And I know what Chargers do." Zoey laughed.

Back with the boys….

"So that's what it's like in the South?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Guess they get worse as the infection goes." Coach said.

"So anyone have a map? We need to cross out all the location that we say are abandoned. Because every CEDA shithead out there is infected." Nick claimed.

"Wait so…" Louis began.

"Yeah, about Georgia, Tennessee, West Virginia are all gone. CEDA's stuff is still there but, the agents are all infected." Nick responded.

"Well uh…" Ellis started but knowing Nick, he might yell about how it's probably been breached.

"What is it boy?" Bill asked. He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it. The ex-war veteran leaned back against the wall relaxing. He was in his sixties and you could tell, no zombie apocalypse could be compared to war. He wore a green beret and a green jacket over his yellow faded shirt. He had brownish pants on with some black boots. His hair and beard were already as grey as grey can be.

"Well every safe-room we've been to everyone's headin' to New Orleans. I figured maybe that be a good idea, but hell, it's just an idea." Ellis quickly said. He hoped Nick wouldn't say how dumb his plan was.

"Yeah that sounds good. Maybe there's a Burger Tank there…" Coach began to day dream.

"Al'rite that's two."

"Well might as well try." Bill said as the smoke came out of his mouth.

"I hate the military." Francis claimed.

"It's either that or stay in this damn room." Bill angrily said. Francis groaned, mostly because he was tired of chasing the damn military.

"That's four. How about you and Louis?" Coach asked Nick.

"I'm all for it! As long as we stick together, I'm sure we'll be in New Orleans in no time." Lousi happily exclaimed.

"It's our only chose." Nick stated.

"We can tell the girls later. More importantly, how about we see how much we can get from here." Bill asked.

"Yeah. Ellis, Nick, look for medical supplies. Francis, Louis look for food and water. Coach and I will look for weapons and ammo."

So they all headed into their own groups, in one room each. ( the two paired up end up in a room, meaning three rooms)

"So how about that girl? What was her name? Zoey?" Nick smirked.

"Shut up Nick! I'm already a nervous wreck! I don't need your help." Ellis stuttered out.

"Well you didn't do shit, so now Dr. Nick is going to show you how you do it."

"She called you Colonal Sanders Nick." Ellis laughed.

"At least I could talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah. I might have to borrow that suit of yours, cause' we're skipping right to the marriage." Ellis grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Just don't tell 'er. Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

"Ellis, I've been married twice. A;; it leads to is divorce, or her draining you out. And you don't even know her that well…All you did was see her and save her."

"Yeah. It was like love at first sight…" Ellis said day-dreaming.

"Alright. Now we need to get to the task on hand, like how we need to find more pills and med kits?" Nick exclaimed, interrupting Elli's daydreams.

"Uh.. Right. Here's some pills."

"All right, enough for everyone! How about some med kits?"

"Only two.." Ellis said.

"Alright lets go back and meet up with the rest."

To Francis and Louis….

"So how about Rochelle?" Louis asked. He knew there was a romance between Rochelle and Francis, and he wanted to see how it made Francis feel.

"Amazing. I finally found someone who hates something." Francis smiled.

"Like your vest?" Louis laughed.

"Shut up. " Francis said.

"You're lucky." Louis stated.

"What?"

"Nothing….just feeling a little sick." Louis smiled.

"Your fucking immune." Francis stated. Louis had these quessy feelings after meeting the new survivors. It seemed like maybe, just maybe he could see him again.. (Lol I know it sounds gay but justy keep reading.)

"C'mon Ray. I know you're not sick. You're lying. Just come to work buddy." Louis said into his smartphone.

"Normally, I love the positive attitude Lou, but haven't you been watching the news lately?"

"Yeah the 'Green Flu'." Louis said.

"..I'm not risking my ass for the damn company, Louis. Haven't you seen the cannibalistic attacks?"

"Ray this 'Green Flu' will soon pass over." Louis said and begun pacing back and forth in his office and looked through the window at the sky.

Continuing,' And once it does, who will they thank for running and maintaining the company in the weeks when the flu was around? They'll promote us up Ray!"

"Lou your positive attitude has gotten us really far, but I don't think this flu is going to pass. They're starting to evacuate people, telling everyone to stay inside and barricade your homes, avoid contact with infected individuals.."

"That's because people are overreacting man." Louis exclaimed.

"The military is telling everyone to do this Louis! The flu is that serious! There are CEDA members everywhere!"

"Okay, fine. Don't come to work. It's completely safe here I assure you." Louis angrily said. He was so close to getting a promotion and Ray, his best friend and co-worker, wouldn't get off his ass and come to work.

"Sorry Lou, but I think this virus is really bad. Look out on the streets!" Louis soon looked down, and was horrified to see what happened. People running all over Philadelphia, screaming crying for help.. There were infected, eating, scratching, clawing what once were their children, wives, husbands, or loved ones. It was a disgusting sight to see, but Louis told himself it was some damn new drug the F.D.A came out that wasn't completely tested or recalled, or something some druggie made to get high.

"Suit yourself Ray." Louis said then hung up. He had to go to the bathroom so he went to the male's room. There was a man with black hair, a shirt and he looked so pale his skin was grey. He wore khakis too.

"Hey man." Louis greeted but no response from the man.

"Damn emos…" Louis muttered then sat down on the pot. He began to hear a pound on the door.

"Occupied."

Another few pounds on the door.

"Hey man. Ocupado. Occupied. In use."

More bands then Louis heard what sounded like puking. Louis saw red liquid that was just the right shade of color to be blood. Louis soon pulled his boxers , his pants following that and flushed the toilet. He opened up the door to the stall.

"Hey man are you-" Louis was cut off because soon the man charged at him and pushed Louis back down on the pot.

"RAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" the man yelled and lunged at Louis. Ray was right, this shit of an infection has gone too far. He looked to see what he could possibly used or do, to get this zombie freak off of him. He looked at his right; he saw the toilet paper dispenser. The zombie got near him almost enough to bite him, then Louis pushed him away with his left hand and with all his might, managed to take the dispenser off the wall with his right hand. He began brutally smashing it in to the zombies head( I mean who wouldn't if you were in a zombie apocalypse xD). Louis did this until the zombie stopped attacking and fell off of him. Trying to calm down from all the adrenaline pumping Louis whispered one thing to himself.

"I've got to get out of the city."

Well I hope you liked Chapter 2 of What's Left Of This So Called Earth! I had recently stopped using fan fiction after making the first one and then suddenly when I had moved, I became addicted way bad to Left4Dead. I tried to make it sound really good. I know most stories don't have Bill in it but I thought he should be in it since he's not dead. I do plan on separating the survivors at one point so you get to see all the campaigns on both in this story hopefully, and maybe they'll meet up again? Of course they will it's ZoeyxEllis! Also I'm already working on Chapter 3 Just be patient. I would though, like to have at least 1-3 Reviews before having to post Chapter 3, it looks like no one has read this story

Anyway please Read and review. Messages always appreciated

OnnieBear


	3. Chapter 3 All Geared Up

So, umm I kind of got Writers block. So Chapter Four might not be out for awhile. This chapter was like about 6-8 pages written…Not my best work, but I haven't played L4D in awhile so, I am going to probably not come out with Chapter 4 for a month, since I need to play more. Plus writers Block :x but this chapter sort of focused on Zoey finally telling Rochelle her past. I figured, them being possible the only two females in the story, they need to tell each other about themselves! Also Ellis ends up….Want to know more? R&R!

"_Hey man. Ocupado. Occupied. In use."_

_More bands then Louis heard what sounded like puking. Louis saw red liquid that was just the right shade of color to be blood. Louis soon pulled his boxers , his pants following that and flushed the toilet. He opened up the door to the stall._

"_Hey man are you-"Louis was cut off because soon the man charged at him and pushed Louis back down on the pot._

"_RAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" the man yelled and lunged at Louis. Ray was right, this shit of an infection has gone too far. He looked to see what he could possibly used or do, to get this zombie freak off of him. He looked at his right; he saw the toilet paper dispenser. The zombie got near him almost enough to bite him, then Louis pushed him away with his left hand and with all his might, managed to take the dispenser off the wall with his right hand. He began brutally smashing it in to the zombies head( I mean who wouldn't if you were in a zombie apocalypse xD). Louis did this until the zombie stopped attacking and fell off of him. Trying to calm down from all the adrenaline pumping Louis whispered one thing to himself._

"_I've got to get out of the city." Louis said, trying to calm down from all the adrenaline pumping._

"Louis?"

"Yo, BALDIE." Francis yelled again.

"Francis will you knock it off?"

"You weren't answering me; I called your name a million of times, you never answered..." Francis explained.

"Oh, sorry…" Louis said frowning.

"Something wrong Louis?" Francis asked, a hint of worry being expressed. Louis never acted like this; he was always being positive and telling everyone to be the same as well.

"Nah. Let's try to find some food."

_Bill and Coach~_

"Was in Vietnam years ago. I was getting surgery on this damn knee when the zombies came." Bill stated. I wouldn't hurt to open up about what they were doing while searching for supplies.

"I've had this knee injury, since God knows how long. Wouldn't let me play in college. So, then I just stuck with Coaching for high school."

"I see why you're called Coach." Bill said finding some ammo, which is great, but they needed _weapons_, and then took it. All they were really finding was ammo. They needed weapons for the long run to New Orleans.

"Found four pipe bombs, two molotovs, and a bottle of puke." Coach said, and plugged his nose with his right hand.

"What? A bottle of _puke_?" Bill asked disgusted. Did he hear him right? Was he losing his hearing from all the loud noises during war, and old age? A bottle of _puke_?

"Bottle o' puke. In the South CEDA made them, or at least that's what it says on the bottle. And it looks like Boomer puke. We sometimes call it Boomer Bile, Jar of Puke, Bile Bomb." Coach explained to the war-veteran.

"What's it effective a- I mean, what do you use it for?" Bill asked, curiosity overpowering him. Considering Coach said "Boomer" and "Puke", he didn't want to know what it was, but since Coach grabbed it, he figured it was a weapon.

"Throw it at a damn horde, and they start attacking each other. Same with Special Infected, only they get attacked. They regular infected start hitting them, if they do get hit with the puke."

"That'll be GREAT!" Bill stated smiling at the corners of his lips.

"Looks like there are not any guns here." Coach huffed.

"Good thing we all still have our guns. It'd be better if we had found some though." Bill stated.

"Let's go meet with the others."

_Back to Zoey & Rochelle_(LOL totally forgot about them, because I wanted Louis's past described, and I decided 3000+ words was enough from the last Chapter, so I did not return to them till now. Plus what Louis said was a really good ending, to me.)

"What were you doing before this shit happened?" Rochelle politely asked. She wanted to get to know Zoey, so it could be easier for them to trust each other. They were the last women on the damn Earth, and they might as well get along. She regretted saying this afterwards, thinking, maybe it was too personal.

"It's okay, Rochelle. I don't mind. You'll see and hear a lot of crazy stuff now that the whole South East part of the country is infested with Zombies." Zoey responded smiling, putting her shit back down from being taken care of by Rochelle. She put her jacket on, despite it being nasty, and bloody. But hey. When you're fighting zombies and trying to survive, you could care less about how you look.

"I was in college…actually about to drop out. I was failing. I didn't go to my classes. I just stayed at my dad's apartment and watched horror movies. Soon my mom invited Dad and I to supper, at Mom's house, well honestly it was Dad's…"

"Divorce?" Rochelle asked. She knew how it was. More and more women and men divorcing each other. Well not as much anymore. Before Zoey said all of this she put a reassuring hand on Ro's shoulder, gesturing her that she was alright telling her this.

"Yeah…I was little, so I wasn't very affected by it, all they would do was fight about how Dad shouldn't of took me to see horror movies…But anyway, two days after the infection happened, Mom had invited us over. She wanted to see how I was doing in college."

Zoey and Rochelle both laughed.

"Was she shocked?" Ro smiled.

"Ha-ha. Yeah. So as we were eating dinner, she and Dad started talking about me dropping out of college. Mom complained I was wasting money on college. It was as if I wasn't there; I tried to speak up, but none would listen. It was a scholarship for filming so all I did was waste a scholarship…"

"Ah."

"And soon my dad mentioned me to join the Force. He was a high ranking police officer, and it was sort of the family business. I was the only child he ever had, so he treated me like a son, which was what he always wanted. This made my mom even more angry."

"She began talking about how I just need to put myself out more and one of the infected had broken into the house. It got pretty much worse from there…The zombie got to my mom, and my dad shot the zombie. But it was too late…I tried calling 911 but they were busy…"

"911 busy?!" Ro asked shocked.

"Yeah. It was unbelievable. And then… she tried eating my dad….Soon she noticed me…She began to lunge at me but-"Zoey was cut off by who opened the door.

"Uh… I don't mean to intrude, but y'all gotta eat somethin', or Coach said to make 'ya eat but…" Ellis said opening the door just a crack, even at that, he couldn't stop stuttering. He was so nervous…He, looking through the crack, saw Zoey. She was still beautiful, as always, and he saw a closer version of her. Her hair was down, which made him blush even more, seeing she looked more gorgeous with her hair down. She had her jacket zipped down, a little, exposing her t-shirt, and her breasts looking a little more fuller, Ellis extremely red. She looked straight into his eyes. He looked back at her too, then Rochelle, then the ground.

"Yeah, I better stretch a bit." Zoey said, slowly getting up and stretching. Her jacket rose a little along with her t-shirt, and he glanced at her small stomach. He wondered if maybe she was really hungry. He ran over to her, as soon as she winced in pain. He put her arm around his neck.

"I-I'm fine. Really I am." Zoey said blushing. She didn't want to show weakness; she liked being treated as a man, she guessed. She didn't like being treated like she was a damsel in distress.

"Y'er hurt, I'm not gunna let you walk 'nd suffer." Ellis said smiling. Zoey, however, refused to let the man carry her.

"No, I got to deal with it…Do I smell peanut butter?" Zoey said, getting up almost right away. Both Rochelle and Ellis figured that was a weakness of hers. Zoey didn't care how bad the pain was; she wanted some damn peanut butter before Francis got to it. She hasn't had any of it for several weeks and so help her, she was going to have some damn peanut butter.

"Yeah, we found two huge jars and some crackers. We also have some bottled water."  
>"Alright! I've been craving some peanut butter! God knows how long I haven't had any!" Zoey claimed, getting very excited. Ellis smiled.<p>

"I know that feeling. Except maybe just steak." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Rochelle laughed, as they walked out of the room.

"So ladies, after much scavenging, we found plenty of ammo for everyone, four pipe bombs, two Molotovs, and a bottle of puke-"Nick started.

"…Puke…? Zoey said gagging on her peanut butter covered cracker.

"It'll make whoever you cover it with covered in zombies." Bill stated, eating a few crackers. He was rubbing his knee, and Zoey wondered if it ached, or he got wounded. He didn't appear to have any wounds on him.

"As I was saying, a bottle of puke, enough pills for everyone, and two med-kits." Nick finished.

"Give the med-kit to Zoey." Bill said, commanding a little, but not to the point where he's the leader. He cared about Zoey a lot, and didn't want to afford her getting injured again.

"Yeah." Coach agreed.

"Okay. As long as I get a pipe bomb." Zoey responded. She didn't like being portrayed as weak or someone he needed a med-kit.

"I still got my Molotov from the last room." Francis states, attaching pills to his pants, next to the Molotov.

"I'll grab the puke, since you others are wary of it." Coach offered, and Zoey felt somewhat relived. She wanted to see someone use it before she used it. She didn't completely trust them, considering how fucked up the 911 hotline was when she called.

"Molotov for me…When are we heading out?" Louis asked curious. He was ready to leave the place; it brought back painful memories of his office.

"Depends how fast Zoey heals up..."

"Hey now!" Zoey said angrily. She knew Bill was right, and she didn't want to slow them down any longer than needed, but she felt fine and was already starting to heal. Besides, she thought, you always have to be on your feet during times like these.

"Well we can't take an injured person out there." Nick said, pointing to the infected, seen through the bars of the safe room door, which was still locked. They would use this to get pass the subway station. There were zombies sticking their arms out trying to reach the warmth and flesh of the eight survivors, but occasionally they'd get annoying and Coach would shoot them. Zoey, herself, wondered if zombies could feel what's warm and what's cold. She doubted this however, since they really have no emotions whatsoever, and are only attracted to moving things, loud noises and now Boomer puke. They cried out when Coach shot them, clinging onto the door, even after they shortly died.

"We should probably head out soon anyway. There are more and more coming at the safe room door, and I'm ready to kick zombie-ass." Rochelle said calmly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Ro can take care of 'erself. Plus I'm sure Ro told her about the other mutant freaks, so Zo won't be taken back. I'm sure we can all watch out for 'er just in case." Ellis stated, but Zoey was secretly enraged with this, but yet she liked it. He made her sound weak, but yet he didn't and he called her "Zo" already giving her a nickname. No one has ever called her that in awhile…

"Y-Yeah. I can take care of myself; I don't need a man on my hip all the time." Zoey responded fiercely to which Francis whistled.

"Badass girl, eh?" Francis smirked.

"Shut up, I just don't want to be protected like that." Ellis blushed as he heard this, and turned around before anyone could see him. He liked the fact that she was a girl, and that she held a gun in the most hottest way.


End file.
